1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of information storage and retrieval. More specifically it relates to a method and apparatus for accessing and retaining information, such as about advertisers. The apparatus includes information storage means and selectively removable indexing means. The information storage means preferably includes a book or a computer in which information is stored by category, such as by advertiser name. The indexing means preferably includes a display structure including an upright panel member having rows of protruding pocket elements into which display members such as business cards are placed. The number of pocket elements is preferably restricted to perhaps one dozen to permit ease of scanning by the observer without being overwhelmed. The display members are marked with an information category corresponding to a category in the storage means. The display structure preferably includes a shelf portion extending forwardly from the base of the upright panel member. The information storage means is mounted on this shelf portion, and the shelf portion may be angled downward for clearer visibility. The method of use includes the steps of scanning the display members in the display structure for a category of interest, accessing the category within the information storage means, and removing the display member to carry away for future reference and reminding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been indexes in books to direct the reader to a chapter or to a page containing specific information. A problem with these indexes has been that, in certain situations, the reader cannot take the book with him or her for further reflection and reference. There have also been computers which can retrieve information from menus, document lists and window displays. Yet, once again, the observer cannot always conveniently take any of this information with them, except for what the observer happens to remember. One might photocopy or print out data, but this depends upon the presence of some bulky and expensive equipment and some know-how. One might copy data onto a slip of paper, but this is not always convenient and requires access to a writing instrument. None of these prior methods and devices is well suited to advertising with carry-away business cards and supplying optional additional business information with the cards.
There have been various business card display devices. One common such device is the set of transparent plastic sleeves in many wallets. Another is the baseball card display album, having transparent plastic sheets with pockets for individual cards. Cards can be fanned through and removed if necessary upon opening of the wallet or album. Yet these types of devices are not suited to public display for advertising purposes, partly because only a small fraction of the cards can be seen at once. Furthermore, cards alone provide no information about the advertiser beyond the minimal name and address, and possibly a short slogan.
A display card hanger has been provided for displaying jewelry affixed to the cards, as revealed in Joyce, U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,375, issued on Jul. 5, 1983. Some rectangular cardboard cards are provided having an outwardly biased flap hingedly attached to the top edge of the card, which extends rearwardly and downwardly. An elongated plastic hanger for supporting the cards is provided and includes a pair of outwardly extending horizontal ribs and an L-shaped member which extends outwardly above and downwardly in front of the ribs. The display card is receivable between the vertical portion of the L-shaped member and the ribs, and the free edge of the card flap engages the top of the lower rib, providing vertical support for the card. The card can be pulled out of the hanger and replaced. A problem with Joyce is that no information is stored on the card and no additional detailed information is provided relating to the card.
Another prior device is one marketed by a company called CONDO CARDS, INC..TM., which is a vertical display panel D having numerous rows of transparent card pockets P across its face. See Prior Art FIG. 1. A clock or other attention drawing device is secured to the face of the panel D near the cards. Several dozen cards are displayed simultaneously on a single panel D, which may be hung near a cash register in a delicatessen. A problem with the CONDO CARDS, INC..TM. display is that, while the clock may provide information about the time of day, the display provides no information about the advertisers beyond what is on the cards themselves. Thus the potential customer may lack sufficient reason, based on the information supplied, to decide to contact the card issuer. This is particularly so where the cards are provided by wholesale suppliers and directed to business owners and representatives. A card saying "Jim's pizzas are good", and showing a pizza on the card, may have some very marginal appeal. Yet a card saying "General Gearing makes good gears" may not be sufficient to hold the interest of a representative of a company buying gears. More information is needed. Another problem with the CONDO CARDS, INC..TM. apparatus is that there are generally so many card pockets P that the observer is overwhelmed and possibly put off by the shear number of cards to examine. By the time the observer reads all of the cards, should he or she be so patient, the first dozen are probably forgotten.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an information access and indexing apparatus and method which permit the observer to view information categories on an index panel with a rapid glance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method which permit the observer to remove from the index a display member such as a card having a category and possibly some very brief related information marked on it which may be retained by the observer for future reference.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which displays a limited number of display members so that the observer is not overwhelmed.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is simple in design and inexpensive to manufacture.